Moon Cookies
by Requ
Summary: Two naked girls, three slaps to the cheek, one bite, equals sex? Not for Shego. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Moon Cookies

**Author:** Requ

**Disclaimer:** Insert standard disclaimers here.

**Summary:** Two naked girls + three slaps to the cheek + one bite = sex? Not for Shego. Kigo.

**Author's Note:** Silly, and probably a bit random. Completely unbeta'd. Wrote this over the span of three or four days to give myself a break from my other fic. Will most likely be updated infrequently, though that largely depends on my mood and how awful my writer's block is.

* * *

Shego was horny.

She was always horny after a good bout with Kimmie. She didn't know why, only that when she and Kim started the moves, they kept going and going and by the time something interrupted them or one of them slipped up, she was soaking wet and wanted to sink her teeth into Kim's neck and just _feast_.

Not that Kim would ever know.

Noooo, Miss Perfect, teen hero, as straight laced as they came, had the densest skull Shego ever had the misfortune of trying to force sexual innuendos and hints into. No matter how many suggestions Shego threw into Kim's face, the redhead would only blink those green eyes and react in the least appropriate way, which usually was in the form of a clever retort or a flying kick.

Shego was getting very tired of it. And not only that, she hadn't gotten laid since she met Kim two years ago. Not counting foreign battery powered objects and her own creative ministrations. And even those weren't satisfying once she got her juices running with Kim.

It was mortifying that a _teenager_, an _underaged girl_, was doing all this to Shego. Kim Possible, teen hero, Miss Priss, the source of her sexual frustration. If someone had told her this would happen before she actually met Kim, she'd have just knocked the girl out, dragged her to the nearest bedroom and taught her a few tricks that would have made seasoned porn stars blush.

Lovely as that fantasy was, Shego was way past that. She had a different plan now.

Shego was going to try a different approach.

She was going to date Kim's high school rival.

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller delicately ate her meal, which did not look appetizing at all, but it cost as much as a small house, so she made the appropriate motions to indicate that she could certainly afford several more small houses and not blink.

Her date, the notorious thief that drove Kim Possible up the wall (Bonnie had no idea this was exactly what her date would like to do to Kim Possible), wasn't the most attentive of dinner partners, but Bonnie didn't mind.

After all, she only agreed to come because of three reasons.

One: Kim Possible was enemies with Shego, so any enemies of Kim's was Bonnie's ally. Bonnie would then manipulate said ally accordingly (if her dinner partner knew this, she would have disagreed with that statement profusely, accented with a plasma fireball or two).

Two: Shego was rich. Actually, Shego was far richer than most people would have believed, mostly because she was so good at thievery that most of her victims still had yet to notice their belongings were gone.

And three: Shego was hot. Like, really hot. As hot as Bonnie, even, and this was a difficult achievement in Bonnie's mind.

Shego wasn't much of a talker, but Bonnie didn't mind that either; she did enough talking for the both of them. She was used to the silent rich types and this particular one she intended to keep for a good long while. And when they winded up from the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in town to Shego's very large and private house in Middleton's outskirts, Bonnie didn't mind that either.

Shego was a very nice catch and made all the right moves.

Hell, she was going to enjoy this. And the topping to the entire cake for the night was watching Kim's face when she told her every single detail the next day.

* * *

It was around the second course when Shego realized her mistake.

She had researched Kim's school life and had found out easily about Bonnie Rockwaller. Even better, Rockwaller was the resident queen bee, the one with the biggest mouth who definitely would not keep quiet about a date like this. It had all seemed a little too good for Shego to find the perfect girl for her plan so easily, but she hadn't wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, she approached the girl with the right moves and here they were.

Good God, she didn't shut up.

At some point, Shego had considered sleeping with Bonnie. There were benefits, after all. For one, she'd actually get laid. After two years. _Years_. And once Kimmie found out (and she had no doubt that Bonnie would make sure of that), maybe they would finally get somewhere besides the fight-foreplay they always did.

Better than nothing, really.

Goddamn it, she needed sex.

* * *

Kim Possible stalked the couple, scowling irritably every time Bonnie got too close to Shego. Which was often, given Kim's idea of too close was within a hundred yards.

She'd even followed them to Shego's house. She'd expected Shego to drop Bonnie off at her house and then leave, but when she saw them head west, instead of south, she had snarled and tracked the car through the woods, making sure to stay out of sight.

So there Kim Possible was, stalking her worst enemy. Some might have called it smart, to stick close to your enemy. Kim knew herself well enough to know that that wasn't why she'd followed the couple all over town.

Her eyes glinted hard as they followed the couple from the house's first floor to a second floor room that Kim knew was Shego's bedroom. Only a lamp was turned on, casting the bedroom window in faint contrast to the dark night.

Pointing her eyes forward, she strained to hear the rustle of clothes, but was met with the wind and nocturnal animals scavenging.

Kim fidgeted.

She refused to let her mind wander from her task. If she did, then she would hear herself asking questions like, _What the FUCK are you doing here?_ And, _This is Shego, for Christ's sake, she can do whatever she wants and whoever she wants and it's not like you two are a couple, not even friends other than sparring buddies, at best. Go home before it gets light out or-_

She saw movement in the window. Or a shirt coming off, more precisely.

Kim lost it.

Sounding a howl of rage, she bounded through the backyard, leaped onto the balcony and tore through the glass door adjacent to the window.

* * *

Shego was amazed. Bonnie was apparently very willing to be her bed toy and was stripping at the speed of light. Shego had barely managed to register what was happening until she saw Bonnie's bra sail across the room and finally stood up and grabbed the younger girl's shoulders.

She was careful not to glance down.

"Okay, Bonnie, we just met and you really don't have to do this-"

"I know what I'm doing and if you're wondering if I'm a virgin, I'm not. And not in the way you're thinking either."

"Er, well, then." Shego blinked. A naked girl was throwing herself at her and all she wanted to do was hand the girl some clothes so she could leave Shego to fantasize about a certain redhead throwing herself at her instead.

Wait, what? She was turning down sex so she could have a date with her brain and hand instead? _What was wrong with her?_

Whatever it was, it was all Kim Possible's fault. Yeah, all the way. She'd make sure to hit Kim extra hard for that next time.

Shego couldn't finish her sentence as something-someone?- had broken through her glass doors.

Her first instinct was that Bonnie was bait and GJ was crashing in to arrest her.

Her second was how glad she was she'd never touched Bonnie; she didn't like the thought of being accused a rapist.

When she finally laid eyes on whatever had come in, Bonnie had screeched and dove for the bed, yanking up the covers to shield herself. The single lamp was on the far side of the bed, making most of the room just barely visible. Shego blinked.

Was that… _Kimmie?_

Yes, it was.

Except Kimmie was naked.

Shego's eyes would have rolled back into her skull from shock if only she could actually tear them off Kim's creamy, _naked as the day she was born_ skin.

If it was possible to have sex with a body with just eyes, Shego would have done it many, many times already with Kim's. Jesus, the girl was definitely a natural redhead. Oh, yes, very natural.

"POSSIBLE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?! YOU CREEP, YOU WERE TOTALLY STALKING ME, WEREN'T YOU?!" Bonnie screamed, still hiding under the covers.

Kim growled – there was no other word for it, the redhead actually showed her teeth and a deep rumbling sound emitted from her throat – and jumped on Shego, her hand whipping back to land a very loud, very painful slap on the villain's cheek.

Shego blinked, too speechless to react any other way. Kimmie had just burst into her bedroom, naked, gloriously, deliciously (BAD THOUGHTS, VERY BAD, I'LL GO TO SPECIAL HELL KIND OF THOUGHTS) naked and just pimp slapped her. And it kind of hurt.

"Oww." Shego said, belatedly, and raised her hand to rub the burning mark on her face. "The hell was that for, princess?"

Kim snarled, grabbed Shego by the shoulders and shoved her face up to Shego's. "You are _mine_," she hissed, green eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "How _dare_ you touch another?"

Shego gaped back at Kim, her heart doing cartwheels, right along with her brain. She couldn't seem to form a single coherent thought to that statement and simply kept gaping like a guppy fish at the redhead. Until she felt another slap.

"OWW."

Bonnie, who had leaped up from the bed with covers draped about her like a robe, had landed another hit on Shego's still-stinging cheek.

"You bitch! You didn't tell me you were dating Possible! I can't believe you, I'm not someone who you can play around with!"

Shego swerved her head around to stare at Bonnie. "Wait, what? I'm not dating Kimmie, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She just said she owns your goddamn ass, you whore! God, and I thought you were actually worth it!" To emphasize her displeasure, Bonnie smacked Shego's cheek again and stomped out of the room, trailing bed covers behind her like a cloak and statement.

Feeling like a slow-witted child, Shego frowned after Bonnie and touched her burning cheek. _What the hell?_ She made the mistake of glancing down at Kim and her naked breasts and felt her brain cells shut down once more. She stared blatantly at the perfect twin mounds that seemed to glow in the dim light. Later, she wouldn't be surprised if she had drooled a bit while doing this.

Kim glared at Shego, glanced over her shoulder, her gaze looking on the fallen bra splayed over a dresser mirror like a flag and stiffened. She whirled her face to Shego and raised her hand again.

Shego's brain finally started. She managed to catch Kim's hand before it reacquainted itself with her cheek. She toppled over to the bed when Kim growled and struggled against her hold.

"Pumpkin, hold still, goddamn it!"

As if to tell her to go to hell, Kim only struggled harder and bit Shego, landing right where her neck and shoulder met.

She yelped and Kim broke the contact abruptly, shoving both of them apart. Shego gingerly touched the bite and winced; she knew when she was bleeding. Kim looked horrified and Shego had to admit, it was pretty damn sexy seeing Kimmie's lips stained red with her blood.

"Gee, princess, at least wait until the third date," Shego laughed. She resolutely kept her eyes on Kim's face; she wanted her wits about her this time.

"Shego, I –" Kim stopped herself. She fidgeted anxiously for a second and then without a word, ran out of the bedroom through the shattered glass doors and disappeared.

Shego stared. Then she fell back down on the bed, still covering the bite.

"What. The. Fuck."

And she still hadn't gotten laid.

Awful night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Shego. Her cheek is probably bruised from all that :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Moon Cookies

**Chapter**: 2

**Author**: Requ

**Disclaimer**: Insert Standard Disclaimers Here.

**Author's Note**: Special thanks go out to Ffordesoon for betaing this and pointing out my failings. P.D. Pirl also helped me proofread and edit this, as always, so lots of luff to her.

Also, I know I didn't say this the previous chapter, but this is actually a response to a challenge issued on the KP Slash Haven forums. I didn't want to mention it as it gave away what the story is about, so here it is now.

And homg, long chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

When Shego woke up the next morning to the image of Kimmie's naked skin tattooed to the backs of her eyelids, she wasn't sure if she should hope it was all a fevered dream or reality.

She thought about it, considered the fact that she still hadn't gotten laid after dutifully checking her sheets, and decided that she wanted it to be a dream.

As Shego rose out of bed, her shoulder pulled and she hissed in pain. The bite, hardly more than broken skin after a night of healing, was starting to burn slightly. She gingerly touched it and bit back a groan. Jesus, it hurt for such a small wound. Was it infected? Shego hadn't bothered to clean it after Kimmie had left the night before, deciding to simply roll under the covers, stuff her head under her pillow and sleep.

She shivered. Her room suddenly felt drafty. She eyed her broken glass doors and heaved a sigh. _Princess owes me_, she thought grumpily.

Shego trudged out of her bedroom and to the kitchen, yanking open cabinets until she found a mug. She poured herself coffee from the coffeemaker and lifted the cup to her mouth with her uninjured side, not bothering to mix milk or sugar. The bite of fresh hot black coffee seared her tongue and throat, but it at least pulled her brain out of the fuzz it'd been in since Kim's grand (and spectacularly nude) entrance.

Shego took another gulp to wash that wonderful image away and groaned when the doorbell rang. She never had visitors since just about nobody knew where she lived.

She prayed it wasn't Bonnie, come back for revenge.

She prayed harder it wasn't Kim. Talk about awkward.

Shego opened the door and stared.

Doctor Anne Possible stood on her doorstep, thankfully dressed (not naked, thank God) and carrying what looked like a doctor's bag and a carefully polite expression.

"Um. Hi." Shego shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of how she looked. Rumpled shirt and sweats, bed head and a chipped Hello Kitty coffee mug (ostensibly a gift from Drakken) probably didn't go together well. Especially when it looked like it was early afternoon. She scowled at the sun, as though her displeasure alone could sink it.

"Good afternoon, Shego," Anne said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Uh. I'm okay," Shego replied without thinking. "Um. How about you?"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. May I come in?"

Shego moved aside automatically and Anne walked into the foyer. Shego closed the door after her and almost scratched her head. What exactly does one do when the mother of the girl who'd burst into your bedroom naked the previous evening right as you were about to get naked yourself shows up at your door the next morning? She looked down at her mug.

"So, uh, you want something to drink?"

"No, that's fine, thank you. Do you live here by yourself?"

Shego walked to her living room, gestured Anne to follow her, and almost winced at the sight that greeted her. Empty beer bottles and cans littered the room, but there was thankfully nothing inappropriate out, like underwear or her secret collection of Kimmie pictures. "Ah, yeah, I do. Sorry about the mess."

Anne, who was well used to much worse messes from her twin boys, merely took a seat on the couch, shifting a box of take out away. "It's fine. It's a lot worse at the Possible household on a weekend." Anne smiled encouragingly, inviting Shego to take a seat.

_Kimmie was messy at home? _Shego thought. Then she vaguely remembered that Kim had younger brothers.

"So, I understand that Kim was here last night?"

Shego winced. Kim's mom was here because of that? "You could say that."

Anne placed her bag on the coffee table and started to empty it efficiently. "Take off your shirt."

Shego nearly dropped her coffee. "What? I mean, uh, I beg your pardon?"

Anne finished arranging her tools: bandages, antiseptic, a stethoscope, cotton balls, thermometer and various other instruments that made Shego skittish. "Take off your shirt and let me see the bite."

"I don't have a- wait, Kimmie told you about _that?_" Shego exclaimed, mortified.

Anne grabbed the hem of Shego's shirt and yanked it over her head. "Let's not make a fuss, I need to see it as soon as possible."

Shego yelped and managed to set her coffee down just as her shirt cleared her arms and head. "Jeez, you could have just asked," she muttered as she sat down and angled her head and hair away to let Anne examine the bite. "It's not serious anyway."

Anne pulled gloves on and pressed lightly at the breaks in skin.

Shego hissed. "Oww."

"It hurts? What kind of pain?"

"Like a stinging. Almost burning. Feels hot."

Anne pressed again, more gently. "Did you clean it afterwards?"

Shego shook her head. "No, it wasn't deep, only a little bit of blood. I figured it'd just heal on its own and I'd be fine. You came all the way out of town just for this?"

Anne didn't respond. "You should have cleaned it right away, though I don't blame you for not. It's very minor." She dabbed a cotton ball with antiseptic and wiped it over the bite, cleaning away the dried blood.

Shego hissed again, but was quiet as Anne placed a band aid over it. "You done?"

"Almost. I need to check your blood pressure, heart, reflexes. Basic stuff." Anne's voice was calm, soothing.

Shego quirked a brow. "Don't think a bite's going to have an effect on my blood or heart, doc. I'm pretty healthy."

"Yes, I can tell by your eating habits," Anne quipped, slipping the stethoscope over her ears. "And be quiet."

Shego huffed, but obeyed.

Anne noted the healthy heart and found Shego's blood pressure, filing it away in her mind for later consideration. She checked Shego's reflexes, examining her eyes and knee. "And yes, you're in peak condition. No wonder you give Kimmie trouble sometimes."

Shego scowled at that. "Hey, I pull my punches sometimes. Only fair since I got the super powers and she doesn't."

Anne smiled and started gathering up her supplies.. "Yes, and I appreciate it. I'm always happy to see my daughter come home in one piece."

Shego yanked her shirt back on and drank her coffee, muttering about interfering mothers. "Anyway, was that all you came by for? Just a check up?"

"Yes. I was a bit worried when Kim told me she had, ah, bitten you."

Shego grunted. Apparently, Kimmie hadn't mentioned the naked part. She thought the naked part was a bit more interesting than the biting part. "Did she say why she was here?"

"She did."

"Why, then? 'Cause, you know, didn't know she knew where I lived."

Anne smiled enigmatically. "That's for Kimmie to tell you, not me. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you could let me know if you start feeling some pain from that bite. I left my card on the table and you can reach me through my pager if you need me. My cell is on there, too, if it's an emergency."

Shego picked up the card and examined it. "You're the head neurologist at Middleton General?"

Anne laughed. "Yes, I am a qualified medical professional. I treat other parts of the body, too, you know."

Shego tucked away the card. "Didn't know Kim's mom was a doctor. Thanks for the check up, doc. You sure you don't want anything? I have decent coffee. And maybe some food if you're not too picky."

Anne shook her head and closed her bag with a snap. "No, thank you, though the offer is tempting. I have to get back to work, but I think Kim might call you soon. I'm sure she'll want to apologize for last night. I'll show myself out, remember to call me if you feel anything." With that, Anne walked out of Shego's house, leaving her to wonder what kind of conversation she and Kim would have.

* * *

Kim jumped. "She's all right?"

Anne put her bag away. "She certainly seems like it. The bite wasn't deep, are you sure you bit that hard?"

Kim nodded. "I tasted blood, and not just a few drops. Are you sure? She could have… you know." Kim fidgeted nervously, worried.

Anne tucked an errant lock behind her ear absentmindedly, as equally concerned as her daughter. "The bite's mostly closed up now and she told me she hadn't cleaned or bandaged it last night. If it was deep as you said, it shouldn't have looked as it did today."

"Shego always been pretty durable, no matter how hard I hit her. Maybe she heals faster than normal?"

"It's possible. I don't know the extent of her powers other than her plasma, so she could be safe. I'm not really sure, though, sweetie."

Kim dropped down into a chair, holding her head between her hands. "Mom, I was so stupid. I can't believe I did that. I was just so pissed off."

Anne squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "That was a bit irresponsible, but for now, it looks like Shego's fine. She wasn't showing any of the usual symptoms. She looked healthy to me."

"I know, but still! What if Shego hadn't lucked out, had gotten…" Kim couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"Well, you'll be more careful from now on. I gave Shego my card, hopefully she'll actually use it if something comes up."

Kim looked relieved, but only slightly. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Shego felt sick. No, she _was_ sick. It had started just the day before, when she had fallen on her face on her way to her morning coffee. Normally, this wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, especially if she had been drinking the night before and was nursing a hangover, but she hadn't been drinking.

She had, quite simply, collapsed. And curled up on the cool tiles like a sick dog and waited for the waves of nausea to pass for the next hour. And for the rest of the day, everything felt too sharp. Her vision was unfocused and everything smelled far too noxious and strong and sounded too loud. She could even hear a car outside driving by as loud as though she were standing next to it.

And now today, she was still in bed, hiding under mountains of pillows and covers, as though drowning herself in cotton would cure her. Her phone was off the hook, curtains drawn over her windows and empty bottles of water littered her room. For whatever reason, she was intensely thirsty.

Drakken had tried to reach her until she yanked the phone out. She had even turned off her cell phone and simply hid in her bed, head throbbing, not moving unless it was to gulp down more water or shuffle to the bathroom. She couldn't even bring herself to eat.

Shego stayed like this for the next two days. It didn't even occur to her to call Kim's mother. On the fifth day, however, her symptoms disappeared.

Shego got out of bed and stretched. Her muscles felt strangely limber, especially after spending four days in bed. Her headache was gone and she could even crack her neck without the noise overpowering her ears. She sniffed the air.

She was _hungry_. She knew without looking that it was morning, probably just about ten o'clock. She thankfully had the foresight last week to buy actual food and restock her refrigerator.

She made her way to the kitchen and groaned when she opened her refrigerator. Beer, beer, more beer… was that a head of lettuce? She prodded it as though it were something dangerous. Why had she bought lettuce? She scowled at it, willing it to be something more palatable. She rummaged through the shelves, almost sighing in gratitude when the sight of prepackaged red steak met her eyes. Yes, she remembered now: she wanted to have steak with lettuce even though she had absolutely no idea how to cook it. But it was food.

Tearing the plastic wrap off, Shego stared at the slab of prime steak. God, it smelled good. She actually took a good whiff and nearly started salivating. To hell with cooking, it was overrated anyway. She bit into the cold meat and actually groaned this time. She sat down on the floor and ate with gusto. It didn't catch her attention that her teeth tore the meat a little too easily, only that the taste of it made her even more ravenous, if that was even possible. She finished the first slab of meat in a matter of seconds and didn't hesitate to wolf down the second.

She licked her lips, savoring the lingering taste with relish. She still felt hungry, but the steaks were enough for now. She shoved beer out of the way and found more bottled water in the back of the refrigerator and went through two in fast succession, gulping them down almost as fast as she had the meat. She drank the third bottle much more slowly and wiped a trickle away from the corner of her mouth, sighing happily.

Shego felt incredibly sated. She stood up, stretched again, and decided on a shower, then a call to Dr. D to let him know she was back in commission. A wide grin broke out on her face.

Yeah, she was back and ready for some ass kicking. She hoped Dr. D had cooked up some screwed up plan to get Kimmie running.

* * *

Drakken hadn't failed her. Even the time she'd been out, he'd managed to somehow steal all the parts for his latest death ray ("ANTI-LANDMASS MATERIAL POSITRON CANNON. IT'S NOT A DEATH RAY! SHEGO, THAT'S MY LUNCH! Oww, okay, okay, you can have it…") and so Shego lounged in a chair, chewing on a chicken sandwich and tapping her foot idly, waiting for Kim to show up.

She glanced up at the giant death ray. Drakken had gone on about sinking Australia and holding it hostage for ultimate world domination. She chewed on the chicken some more. God, she was so hungry, it felt like she was hungry all the time.

"So, Dr. D. The death ray-"

"Positron cannon!"

"Yeah, okay. Positron cannon. It fires a laser, right?"

Drakken started messing with some buttons on what Shego assumed was the control panel. "In theory, yes."

"And light goes straight."

"That's the basics-"

"The earth is round. How are you going to fire it at Australia when we're in the US?"

"Ah hah! That's the brilliance of it! I'm going to direct the cannon at an orbiting satellite with a refracting lens and redirect the blast to Australia! I will have the entire world begging at my feet, trembling in my brilliance and great-"

Shego tuned him out and finished the sandwich. She hoped Kim was prepared for a good bout, she felt pumped. Maybe even pumped enough to not think about Kim naked when she traipsed into the room, doubtlessly from some air vent. Shego eyed the ceiling.

Yep, air vent right over the death ray. Drakken always forgot those. She crossed her arms and waited patiently for a certain redhead to pop out of the ceiling.

* * *

Kim crawled through the dusty air vent. She checked the map Wade uploaded to her communicator and kept traveling west, then north. At her destination, she peered down the air vent grill and smiled grimly. There was Drakken, giving another one of his monologues to his henchmen in front of what was probably the cannon. She looked closer and saw Shego in a chair nearby filing her nails, looking bored as usual.

"I see the cannon, Wade. All I have to do is knock out the power source, right?"

"Yep, that should do it, Kim. If Drakken tries to trigger it early, don't worry, I looked up his schematics. It'll need a five minute charging period before it can actually fire, so you can still take it out. You see the power cable?"

"I do. Thanks, Wade. Going in." With a laser, Kim cut the grill out and dived out of the vent, landing gracefully on the cannon's long barrel.

"KIM POSSIBLE! You think you're all that for getting inside to my cannon, but you're not! And Shego, how did you let Kim Possible in?!"

Shego rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You're the one who built the lair with the air vent right into the main control room." Shego grinned menacingly, hands lighting with her green plasma. "Don't worry, Kimmie, I'm not nearly as incompetent as Blue Boy."

Shego jumped and slammed into Kim, kicking her off the cannon to the floor. Kim rolled, twisting her body expertly to land on her feet just in time to flip backwards and away from Shego's downward slash as it arced through the air for her face.

Shego swung her arm in another fast slash, forcing Kim on the defensive. Her eyes gleamed triumphantly as Kim backpedaled and she attacked again. Her movements felt sure and strong, the odd sickness that had gripped her entirely gone. Kim dodged and sidestepped Shego, only just managing to escape crippling blows.

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Am I going too fast for you?" Shego smirked.

Kim grimaced inwardly; Shego did seem faster than usual. They had not fought in the past few weeks, only facing off once after the bite incident and Kim had foiled Drakken's plans easily enough. But now Shego was actually making her defend herself, not allowing her a single punch or jab in return.

Kim finally managed to run up a wall and flip back onto the cannon's barrel. Shego jumped after her easily.

"Shego, be careful with the plasma, the cannon's charging!" Drakken howled. "And no lasers!" Drakken waved his arms animatedly at his henchmen. They grunted, dropped their guns and started clambering up the cannon.

Drakken howled again about delicate cables and started mashing buttons on the control panel.

"Come on, princess. Let's give Shego a kiss," Shego sneered as she advanced on Kim, her clawed hands lit green, ignoring Drakken.

"In your dreams," Kim retorted. She whipped out her grappling gun, aimed and fired. The hook slammed into the power cable, tearing the outer rubber layer apart and the cannon groaned, lights flickering briefly.

Drakken shrieked, seized his hair by the roots and mashed harder at the control panel.

"That and more happen in my dreams, princess," Shego laughed. She lunged at Kim and they flew off the cannon, landing heavily near the sparking power cable.

Kim grunted. "God, did you put on some weight?"

Shego blinked, then snarled. "Are you calling me fat, _bubble butt_?"

They glared at each other. Shego drew back a flaming fist and Kim reacted quickly, drawing up her legs and launching Shego off her. Shego rolled in the air and landed on the balls of her feet, crouching low to skid slightly on the floor.

Kim jumped to her feet and started running, fighting through henchmen as Shego chased her. She tossed a particularly burly one over her shoulder at Shego, smirking when she heard a satisfying thud.

"SHEGO, STOP KIM POSSIBLE! SHE'LL RUIN MY PLANS AGAIN! THE CANNON ONLY NEEDS ONE MORE MINUTE TO CHARGE!"

"On it, Doc," Shego muttered, shoving the henchman off her. The hell was Kimmie going?

Kim finally got to what she needed: nailed against the wall was a box with a glass panel containing a fire axe. She smashed the glass with her elbow, grabbed the axe and spun on her heel towards the cable. But before she could reach it, green fire exploded in front of her, forcing her to come to a stop.

Shego walked to Kim, a dangerous look in her eye. "No more running, princess. I'm feeling damn good today and I want a decent fight now."

Kim smiled sweetly, hefted the axe in one hand and heaved it. Her aim was true: it spun through the air, driving the head deep into the damaged vulnerable section of the power cable.

"Aww, come on. Seriously, pumpkin? You could have at least thrown a punch or two before you did that," Shego pouted.

Kim flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked down her nose at Shego. "Mission comes first. And I think you need to save your boss now."

Shego glanced over her shoulder. The control panel had exploded and the cannon was making odd noises, flickering still even with the power cable severed. "Hm, doesn't sound too good," she said noncommittally.

As though on cue, the cannon briefly fired a laser into a series of support beams holding the lair up and exploded. The lair began to crumble and shake, groaning under its own weight as the support beams fell into another and another in a domino effect.

Shego looked up at the ceiling with a bemused expression. "At least that much doesn't change. Where's the buffoon, by the way?"

Kim reached for her grappling gun. "Detention and he's not a buffoon. I'll arrest you when I get out."

Shego sneered at that, but didn't respond. She strode over to collect Drakken, carefully avoiding bits of falling debris. The cannon, still sparking, exploded violently a final time, showering the room with fragments and smoke.

Kim reacted instantly. She dove, dragging Shego down flat to the ground with her.

"What the he-!" Shego's voice was cut off as she landed heavily against the ground, a soft body covering her. _Heeeeey, that's Kimmie on top of me_, a lecherous voice said in her head.

Before she could snap to it to shut up, a searing pain shot up her arm. She choked, swore and grabbed it, shaking. Jesus fucking Christ, did she just break her arm? Her hand slipped and she didn't have to look to know that was blood.

"Kimmie, get off me. Fuck! I seriously hope you aren't so fat that you actually broke my arm."

"What?" Kim looked down and immediately rolled off Shego to examine the wound. Both sighed with relief that it wasn't a bone break. Kim gingerly touched the gash.

It was deep and bleeding sluggishly. Shego shook and swore again, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Shego, you need to get to a hospital. This looks bad, you'll probably need stitches." Kim dug around her pockets, fishing out a small roll of bandages she carried for emergencies.

Shego managed to get to her feet and shoved her way past Kim, panting slightly. "I'm fine."

Kim grabbed her uninjured arm impatiently. "No, you're not. The lair's stabilized a bit, but it's still in shambles and we'll probably need to climb to get out of here. You can't climb in your shape."

Shego opened her mouth to snap back at her, but stopped. Gaping, she looked down at her arm. It was _burning_. Literally. Smoke was rising from the wound and it wasn't from her plasma cauterizing it, which she was going to do later once Kimmie left her the hell alone.

Shego's mind scrambled briefly. _What the fuck? _It felt like the bone in her arm was going to melt. She opened her mouth to curse the air blue. Thankfully, her eyes rolled back and she dropped in a dead faint from pain. Much later, she would force Kim to swear that she had not fainted, she was simply resting her eyes.

"Shego!" Alarmed, Kim knelt beside the unconscious woman and looked at the gash again, wincing at the smell of burning flesh. She finally found the cause of the burning: a shard of silver was lodged into Shego's arm. Without hesitation, Kim took her glove off, managed to pull it out and tossed it aside. The burning immediately stopped and she winced at her own burned fingers, blowing on them to alleviate the pain. She bandaged Shego's arm efficiently and did a quick check on the rest of the villain's body for more injuries. She was relieved to find none.

Kim sat back on her heels and sighed at Shego's unconscious form. Her worst fears for the past month had been confirmed and now they were trapped in an underground lair- an empty underground lair as it looked like Drakken had escaped- and Shego was injured and unconscious.

Hoping Shego didn't wake up soon, Kim began to strip.

* * *

When Shego woke, she found herself in Kim's moonlit bedroom. Too tired to even consider the circumstances, she dragged her arm up from under the covers and wasn't surprised to find it neatly bandaged.

"You shouldn't do that." Anne pulled the covers back to allow Shego to sit up. "You have to rest up a bit, though I'm sure you want to ask Kim a few questions."

Shego grunted and sat up. Anne handed her a glass of water and she downed it quickly, wetting her parched throat. "What time is it?"

"You've been out for a day. It's evening now, about eight o'clock. You heal remarkably quickly."

"Comet powers." Shego rubbed her eyes and noted the clean, loose pajamas she wore. Definitely not Kim's. She felt strangely disappointed about that fact. Then she remembered the difference in their sizes, but she still felt put out.

"I suspected as much. Well, let me leave you alone with Kim and you two can talk."

Shego rubbed her head; it was throbbing slightly. "Where is she anyway?"

Anne smiled and nudged her foot under the bed. "Right here."

There was a rustling and a whine. Shego leaned over the bed and gawked. The largest dog she had ever seen was crawling out from under the bed. It sat up, shook itself, and flattened its ears in what could only be an apologetic gesture It whined again.

Shego stared. It was a very pretty dog, at least. It had to be at least four feet at its shoulder. Its fur was a reddish brown hue, with a darker shade of red at the ruff of longer fur around its neck, breast and back. Its ears, tail and paws were tipped in creamy white and its chest was thick with muscle. The dog-wolf?- looked more like an extremely overgrown fox except its head was broader than a fox's and the muzzle shorter and more powerful.

"So, uh. Big dog. Kind of weird that you named it after your kid, though." Was she supposed to pat it now? It looked like it could eat her and have room left for her brothers.

Anne smiled. "Look closer."

The animal turned its head slightly and Shego saw it: its eyes.

It had Kim's eyes.

Shit.

It was Kim Possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Moon Cookies

**Chapter 3**

**Author:** Requ

**Disclaimer:** Apply Standard Disclaimers Here.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay, but I finally managed to get together how I want to tell this story and where it'll head. Truth be told, this was not intended to be a major story, as you might have been able to tell from the title. When I wrote the first chapter, it was just a silly little thing to keep me writing and when P.D. Pirl suggested I post it, I had absolutely no idea what to name it.

Coincidentally, this was around the time when many Asian families would be celebrating the lunar new year. With this celebration comes an important tradition: moon cakes, a sort of pastry filled with some sort of filling that can range from red bean paste to jelly and is a staple of the holiday. Of course, since this was involving werewolves and I had moon cakes on the brain, I decided to name it Moon Cookies because the cookies part was intended to imply that this story was something short and possibly sweet. Obviously, MC has somewhat outgrown its title with this chapter, though I still feel a bit of affection towards the name. In any case, I hope my readers can still enjoy this story.

As always, review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Shego stared at the dog for several moments, at a loss for words. They were alone and the entire room was silent except for the sound of their breathing. Eventually, the dog began to fidget nervously, alternating between sneaking peeks at Shego and staring at the top left bedpost.

Then Shego did the only thing she could.

She reached out her hand and patted it right between the ears.

Kim closed her eyes and rested her head on top of the bedcovers, plumed tail wagging gently.

"You like that, huh? Damn, this has got to be a dream. Kimmie's not a dog and you're not a dog either, you're way too big to be one."

Kim opened her eyes at Shego's muttered voice.

"Yeah, maybe I had one too many again. Shit, need to cut back on all that beer."

Kim would have narrowed her eyes disapprovingly and said in a very know-it-all voice "alcohol kills brain cells", but Shego kept rubbing her ear between her fingers and the gesture was oddly soothing. Instead, she closed her eyes again and her tail thumped harder against the floor.

"But damn, you sure feel real. Mmm, silky ears…"

Kim frowned at that, but kept her eyes closed. Shego was confused and there wasn't a pressing need to explain everything just yet.

Shego continued to mutter until she fell back against the pillows without warning. Kim started, raising herself up with her forelegs braced against the bed, sniffing at Shego's face. Then she wrinkled her nose.

Shego was passed out again.

Kim sighed and climbed on the bed, thankful that her mother had enough foresight to get a very sturdy and large one for her. She dragged the covers over Shego, curled up at the foot of the bed, and kept watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Shego woke to the smell of fresh coffee. She automatically lurched up and blearily noted that the large dream dog appeared to have made itself comfortable last night. It looked at her with wide green eyes, an ear flicked back with a disapproving expression when she tried to get out of bed. It climbed to all fours on the bed, then shoved its head against Shego's shoulder.

"What the fuck!" Shego grunted, back hitting the pillows again. Either she was really that weak or the dog was that strong. She decided to pick the one that hurt her ego the least and glared at the overgrown mongrel, the temptation to light up and give it a good scare making her fingers twitch.

It glared right back and bared its teeth before trotting off the bed and out of the room.

"Yeah, that's right, run," Shego muttered. Goddamn, she felt groggy and sore. She nearly made it off the bed when she heard the unmistakable sound of a mother fast approaching a misbehaving child.

Anne climbed the stairs just in time to catch Shego feebly trying to throw the covers over herself. Her eyes narrowed on her patient, clearly displeased.

Shego gulped, all too familiar with that look from her own mother. She sneered at the dog at Anne's heels, her expression explicit.

_Tattle._

Anne helped Shego back into bed, protests falling on deaf ears. "Superpowers and comets or not, you're not quite well enough to be getting out of bed. Especially after silver touched your blood system."

"So what if silver got into me? It's not poisonous," Shego grunted. Some doctor Kim's mom was, she thought darkly.

Anne paused and blinked, then looked at the dog. It whined and lowered its head and shoulders, ears flat against its head, and looking very much cowed.

"Hmm."

Shego watched the exchange, mildly intrigued. It looked as though the two were performing some weird form of telepathy.

"Neat trick."

Anne looked back at her, brow raised. "I beg your pardon?"

Shego pointed at the cowed dog. "You gave it a look and it goes off to its corner. Neat trick."

Anne coughed delicately to hide her smile. "You don't think that's Kimmie, do you?"

"Doy, it's a dog. Unless this is a trick question since you named it after your kid. What do you feed it anyway? It's super strong. Gotta be a pretty good guard dog, too. It'd probably be more useful on missions than that naked mole rat thing."

Anne propped her hands on her hips, bemused. "Well, Kimmie was supposed to explain this all last night to you, but it looks like your mutation doesn't mix well with the venom. I'm not quite sure what to tell you, but you're going to have to stay the night again."

Rude or not, Shego sneered. "I'm fine, I can stay at my own place." The shit did she mean, "venom"? She had no idea what she was talking about. Clearly, Kim's mom was off her rocker and she wasn't going to stick around for more of this bullshit.

Anne looked at Shego's bandaged arm. "You could barely crawl out of bed before. I doubt you could make it on your own for a few days, much less actually travel back to your house."

Shego bristled, offended pride and all. "If you're saying I can't piss on my own-"

"I am."

Even the dog looked amused at Shego's enraged expression. Shego shot it a filthy look.

Anne crossed her arms, eyes and lips set. "As your doctor-"

"You're not my doctor! I haven't had one in years!"

"-I'm going to have to restrict you to bed rest for at least the next two days. And don't even think about trying to escape, Kimmie's going to stay here and watch you."

"The dog or Miss Priss?"

Anne waved that off. "We'll explain it all to you in due time. Right now, you need to rest and I'm not releasing you to the world just yet. And if you manage to keep all that cheek in check, I'll bring up a cup of coffee."

Totally unfair. Teasing a caffeine addict first thing in the morning like that just to get your own way. Worse than a criminal, Shego thought dourly, glowering at Anne. And damn, did that smell like good coffee.

"Fine," she bit out with a distinct sulk. Anne at least had the good grace to keep her pleased smirk to herself and left the room.

Shego and the dog eyed each other. It trotted forward cautiously and climbed on the bed, lying itself down against Shego's side. It gave her a look that clearly said "do not move or mommy will come."

Shego grunted. Dog was so damn big, it probably took up more space than she did. And damned if she was going to let that thing bring Kim's mom back to torment her with more coffee and humiliation. Then she did something entirely immature. She couldn't help it. She stuck out her foot and kicked it roughly in the side.

_-tupid Shego, so immature._

Shego froze. "What? Princess?"

The dog froze as well. It cocked its head to the side, then stared at her for so long, Shego began to fidget uncomfortably and scowl.

"The hell, I thought I heard your namesake. The queen better not have drugged me or given me loopy pills."

It seemed to frown, then leaned its head against Shego's leg.

_I hope mom figures this all out soon, God, she even looks pretty when she's pissed. Especially when she's pissed..._

Shego jerked. "What the FUCK. Pumpkin, if this is one giant pervy joke, it isn't funny."

Anne walked in just as Shego yelled, two coffee mugs in hand. "I doubt Kimmie would do something like that, especially in that form." She raised her brows at Shego's wild-eyed look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Okay, I'm fucking SICK of this goddamn joke," Shego snarled. "First you're telling me the goddamn Princess is a DOG, and now I'm hearing her talking when I know for sure she isn't in this goddamn room. And I don't even KNOW if I hear her talking because it sounded like it was in my fucking drugged up brain that YOU probably doped up."

Anne blinked, then, slowly, handed Shego the cup of coffee. Shego took it without hesitation and downed it like water.

"Perhaps we were a bit remiss in thinking you'd handle this better than most," Anne murmured, eyes on the dog. "Given your history with powers."

Shego only glared at her, silently demanding answers.

"Well, this is an unusual case. But for you to understand what's happening, you have to accept that this is really Kim. This isn't a dog or pet, this is really Kimberly. She's a werewolf."

"That is BULLSHIT," Shego snapped. She felt a warm pressure on her thigh and looked down at the dog leaning its head on her.

_It's true. We're not lying to you. _

Shego gaped and nearly leapt out of bed. "Why are you in my head? Fucking psychic dog now?"

"Normally, after you're been bitten, your sire would be able to communicate with you. Telepathically, that is, since you both now shared blood. I'm not quite sure what happened when Kim bit you. You didn't exhibit the normal symptoms, even under the full moon last night," Anne said, expression serious.

_I have to be touching her for her to hear me, mom_. The dog's eyes were on Anne, her face strangely expressive.

"Yes, so I see," Anne answered.

_But she didn't turn last night and she doesn't smell right. She doesn't smell like a werewolf or like she normally does._ As though to prove her point, the dog pointed its nose at Shego and sniffed, ears flattening slightly.

"Yes, I'm not sure what's going-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?!"

Anne and the dog (Kim?) looked at Shego with curious expressions. The fact that a DOG could look curious bothered Shego intensely. She waved her arms animatedly at both of them, feeling deeply confused and angry that she was confused and the more confused she felt, the angrier and the harder it was to control the urge to jump out of bed and run out of this house where insane people lived.

"This is a stupid joke and I'm not going to goddamn play along and FUCK IT, WHY IS MY ARM BURNING?" Shego grabbed her injured arm, shaking. Green flame flickered at her fingers and the heat, sweet Jesus on stilts, it burned like a bitch; she hadn't felt this way since the comet. Sweat rolled down her neck and she threw the covers off her, scooting to the edge of the bed to escape the warmth.

Anne approached her carefully, eyes intent on Shego's hand. "I assume you've never been harmed by your own powers before? Or not in some time?"

"Fuck no! What the shit, what the FUCK is this?" Shego snarled. "Shit, don't touch me!" She hadn't lit up, she had excellent control over her plasma. She hadn't burned herself in _years_ and all the plasma was doing now was just flickering. So, _what the fuck?_

Kim had gotten to her feet (paws?), one leg touching Shego. _Mom, this is bad, I can feel how hot it is-_

"You can feel the heat, Kim? I don't feel anything," Anne said, carefully placing her hand near Shego's. "Is it just the hand? Nothing else?"

_It feels like her hand is on fire. _

Anne's brow wrinkled as she quickly went through possible causes in her mind. "If her hand is burning, we'll need to put ice on it or run it under cold water. Is it your powers, Shego? Do you feel anything else?"

"No, fucking hell," Shego ground out. Anne nodded and left the room immediately, murmuring about ice packs. Kim watched Shego worriedly, waiting for Anne to return. She wisely decided to keep her distance, lest she agitate Shego again with her thoughts.

Anne came back into the room, arms laden with what looked like a hospital's entire supply of ice packs and a thermometer. She pressed them to Shego's hand and arm and checked her temperature, frowning. "Fascinating," she murmured. "No transformation, even on the first full moon, no telepathic response without contact. Your temperature appears normal, do you feel any-"

Anne was cut off as Shego promptly shouted and leapt out of the bed. She ran to the bathroom, hands shaking as she reached the sink and twisted the faucet. Blessedly cold water ran over her arm, soaking the bandages. Shego sighed in relief as her arm went limp and she leaned against the counter, eyes closed. Kim soon followed, trotting cautiously to Shego's side. She shook her head to her mother's unspoken question and Anne nodded, leaving the two alone.

The room was quiet except for the sound of running water. Shego tore away the soaked bandages, letting her fingers trace the scar. It was a clean cut, not jagged, and healed enough to fool anyone that it was several weeks old. She grabbed the edge of the sink and slowly sat on the carpeted floor.

Kim sat as well, though she towered over Shego.

"Dumb dog," Shego muttered. She still held her arm in one hand, eyes on it. She could hear birds chirping outside. God, she really hated birds. Especially in the morning. She leaned sideways and rested her head against Kim. "Stupid, stupid dog," she said again. "All this shit about werewolves and venom not mixing with comets and fuck, this makes no sense."

Kim wasn't sure if she should be insulted, but at the moment, Shego looked weak and defeated and she knew that wasn't Shego, that Shego was not weak and she never gave up unless she got lazy or disinterested.

Shego pressed her face against Kim's soft red fur and sighed. "You know, this really shouldn't shock me anymore."

Kim decided it was a good idea to be quiet and keep her thoughts clear.

"My family got hit by a comet and I have green skin. I work for an idiot mad scientist who can't even invent anything useful for taking over the world and the best part of my day is probably when this teenager with tits the size of ant hills comes along and tries to beat my face in."

Kim drew back slightly, affronted. _My tits aren't __**that**__ small_. She couldn't help it. She actually looked down, even though she knew there was nothing there when she was in this form.

Shego saw it and burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed until her stomach ached and there were tears at the corners of her eyes. Kim only mentally hmphed and turned her head away, tail tucked tightly against her side. Shego finally stopped laughing, only hiccupping occasionally.

Kim hazarded a glance. Shego grinned, now leaning against the counter. She shoved a foot against Kim's hindquarter. "Hey, Princess."

Kim pointedly looked the other way again.

Shego's grin widened. "So we can hear each other's thoughts, right? As long as we're touching?"

_Not every thought but, for the most part, yes._

Shego got to her feet (Kim was far too big for her to stay on her butt or knees) and pressed her forehead against Kim's, right between her pointed ears.

Kim frowned, confused. Then her eyes widened.

"So you like it doggie style, huh?" Shego snickered and raced out of the room, cutting off her mental image and Kim's mental "SHEGO WHAT-"

* * *

Shego shoveled her eggs down. "Miss Tattle isn't eating?"

Anne smiled. "Kimberly already ate."

"Oh, yeah? What'd she have?"

"Deer."

Shego choked, spewing eggs all over Kim's bed. "This isn't deer is it?"

Anne raised her brows. "Deer don't lay eggs, Shego."

"Yeah, well, werewolves don't exist either, so deer laying eggs wouldn't be that off."

"I suppose."

Shego snorted. "What, did she hunt it herself?"

"No, it was in the meat section in the supermarket. Why would we hunt? Such a waste of time."

Shego opened her mouth, then closed it. "Really?"

Anne bit the inside of her cheek. "Really."

Shego seemed to ponder that for a moment and then said, quite clearly, "That's bullshit."

Anne lifted her mug of coffee to her lips and was quite proud of the fact that she didn't scald her tongue from mirth. "So it is, but you believed it, didn't you?"

With a snort, Shego ignored Anne and bit down on a sausage.

After a while, Shego asked, "So why is Miss Priss still a dog?"

"You mean why is she still in that form after a full moon?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't she be normal now? It's day. Unless all those crappy horror movies are pure bullshit."

"It's not strictly on the full moon that werewolves turn. As adolescents, the only time they can turn is on the full moon. When they age and become more accustomed, their control improves and they may no longer need to turn every full moon and, if they choose, they may learn to turn outside of the full moon."

"Are there others? Other werewolves?"

"There are, though not many near Middleton."

Shego looked at Anne, her gaze intense. "What about you?"

"Me? You mean, am I one?"

"Doy. What else would I mean?"

Anne smiled mysteriously. "Well, I'm sure if you talked to Kim, she'd tell you."

Shego was suddenly reminded of her own mother, except the feeling was different; she wanted to wrap her hands around Anne's neck and shake. Hard. Enough to rattle the bones under that infallible smile. Instead, she gnawed gamely on a piece of stubborn bacon and glowered like a petulant child.

Anne crossed her legs and propped her mug expertly on her knee, one hand supporting the cup. "It's really best that you hear all of this from Kim. She's your sire and you two have known each other far longer."

Shego snorted. "You make it sound like we're best friends or something. That's the doofus's job, not mine."

Anne arched a brow, curious. "Well, from how Kim spoke of you, I had assumed you two certainly didn't hate each other, even if you did spend the majority of your time together trying to beat each other to a pulp."

"Shouldn't that clue you in that we're not buddies?"

"Oh, no, it sounded just like kindergarten recess. You know, when the girl yanks on the boy's hair because she didn't know how to tell him she liked him." Shego choked. "You know, I've treated my fair share of childhood injuries from just that sort of attention. Three kids."

"Mom?"

Kim stood at the door, hair damp and smelling of soap and shampoo. She was dressed in what was obviously sleeping attire and her feet were bare.

"Ah, I was just leaving. Let me know if you feel any discomfort, Shego." Anne left the room, leaving the two alone.

Kim padded to the recently vacated seat. "How are you feeling?"

Shego eyed her and wondered how Kim could possibly be a werewolf. Princess was short and small and yeah, she kicked like a goddamn truck, but that dog was huge and could easily have frightened even the most hardened soldiers of fortune with its sheer size. "Pretty good. You?"

"I'm fine. You should finish your breakfast, it's good for you," Kim said, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Shego looked down at the small mountain on her plate. "Did you guys go through the entire egg carton or something?"

Kim laughed. "Not quite. We like our eggs. Did you like it? I made it."

"Really? Huh, didn't peg you for a cook. But yeah, it was good."

"I'm glad."

Awkward silence filled the room.

Then, after a few long seconds: "Did you eat yet?"

Kim nodded, surprised. "Yes. I just ate downstairs."

"What'd you have? Deer?"

Kim frowned. "Deer? Er, you mean the kind that run around in your backyard?"

"Yeah, the Bambi kind," Shego snarked.

Kim's frown deepened. "Bambi? No. I had the same thing you had. Why?"

"Sneaky broad," Shego muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

Shego waved off Kim's query. "Nothing. Was just curious."

"Oh. All right."

They were silent again until Shego, looking at Kim, said loudly,"Woof."

Kim scowled. "That's so not funny, Shego."

"Yeah, bursting through and breaking my window isn't funny either. Time to 'fess up, Princess. What was up with that? And how do you know where I live?"

Kim averted her eyes, lips pursed into a slight stubborn pout. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shego rolled her eyes and shoved her plate onto Kim's lap. "Yeah, so I was just seeing things. You're a terrible liar. Goddamn, Princess, my window is in pieces still and I think what's her face, Bonnie or whatever, she saw you, too. And what did you mean? I'm _yours_? Shit, Pumpkin, we haven't even gotten to second base unless you count that one time I accidentally groped your b-"

"All right!" Kim snapped, cheeks red from either embarrassment or anger.

Shego leaned back, smug. "Let's hear it, Pumpkin. How'd you find my place? Even if you followed me, I'd have noticed. I can spot a tail, especially if it's you, a mile off." A thought struck her. "Oh, God, don't tell me there's some werewolf watering hole near my place." The thought of several more giant dogs congregating near her house for whatever werewolves did made her panic just a little. Did they eat people like in the movies?

"What are you talking about? And no! I followed you." Kim muttered the last sentence low enough that Shego had to lean in to hear her. "I wasn't in a car. I was following you through the woods."

Shego understood the hidden message. "Why'd you come in through my window? Ever heard of a door? And you're paying for that window, by the way."

Shego was expecting Kim to be at least somewhat embarrassed about the whole thing with Bonnie, but she was surprised when Kim narrowed her eyes dangerously and set her teeth.

"You were touching Bonnie. You were about to _sleep_ with her," Kim ground out.

Shego couldn't help the sneer spreading on her lips. "Yeah, and what of it? It's not like we're even going out, even with all the goddamn hints I dropped. At least with Bonnie, I could get laid."

Kim stiffened visibly. "Is that what you're looking for? Sex? Were you so desperate that you'd pick the nearest pretty girl? I knew you were shallow, but not that shallow."

That stung. It really did. But mixed with the hurt Shego felt was frustrated anger and she blamed it squarely on Princess's red head.

"Yeah? Maybe I am damn shallow, but what the fuck do you care? What the fuck was all that talk about me _belonging_ to you? Or was that all some bullshit you came up with and what you were really doing was chasing me away from some bitch you go to school with?" Shego snarled.

They were both nearly shouting at each other, but Kim couldn't find it in herself to care that her mother could probably hear every word. "I like you, all right? I know we don't have anything between other than constant fighting, but really, Shego, _Bonnie_? Anybody but Bonnie. _Anybody_."

"If you hated her so much, you'd think it'd be a pretty dumb idea to burst into my goddamn room naked and give her something to rag on you about!" Shego yelled, flushing slightly from the memory. An unwanted image of Kim naked and bathed in moonlight filled her mind, but she quickly banished it before Kim noticed her eyes glazing over. "And did you not notice the hints I dropped? Are you goddamned _blind_?"

Kim slammed her palms on the edge of the bed, still furious. "Of course I noticed, but I knew you were only interested in sex! Shego, I could _smell_ you when we fight."

It took several moments for the gravity of Kim's revelation to sink in for the two and an even more horribly awkward silence descended. Kim's face turned an inhuman shade of scarlet and Shego stared at the wall ahead of her, turning her own unique color. While she certainly didn't mind Kim knowing about her attraction, she hadn't wanted the extent of that attraction to be revealed in… quite this manner. Could she smell her now, too?

Shego shifted deeper into covers. Just in case.

"So, uh… I guess you have some powers now, too?" Shego asked casually, the strangle in her voice belying the nonchalance.

Kim still couldn't look at Shego. "I was kind of born with them."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. My mom. My dad isn't one and neither are the tweebs."

"Huh. I guess that's good, right?"

"Yes, it is." Shego turned her head to scrutinize at Kim, brows raised at her tone.

"I'm not exactly proud of being this, you know."

"So your idea was to make me one, too?"

"No!" Kim shook her head vehemently. "I'm really sorry about that. It was an accident. I didn't- I didn't mean for that to happen. That was the last thing I wanted to happen, to make someone like me." Kim's eyes lowered to the covers, hands twisting in her lap. "And before you ask why my mom would have me if she thought I'd be like this, it was because she thought I wouldn't be like this."

"What do you mean, Pumpkin?"

Kim relaxed slightly at the soft endearment, but only slightly. "Most werewolves who have the gene don't pass it on to their children. And even if it does, most can go through their entire life without ever turning. One way to tell the likeliness of the gene being inherited is how strong it is in the parent. That is, how attuned, I guess, the person is to their wolf side. My mom inherited it, but she didn't actually turn until she was nearly twenty-five."

Kim stared at her knees, hair falling slightly to cover her face. "Even now, she doesn't turn often. Maybe once in a few months or even years. She thought she was safe when she married my dad and had me. When I came, they waited a few years, just to make sure. When I didn't turn, they were relieved and that's when they decided to have the dweebs."

"How do you know they don't have it?"

Kim looked pained. "We don't for sure, but inheriting it seems to affect girls much more than boys. That's what my mom says anyway. For now, it looks like they're safe."

"What does it mean for me, then, cupcake? I go into Fido mode every full moon or some shit like that?"

Kim took a deep breath. It was the question she had been most dreading, but the most important of all. "For normal people who aren't, you know-" Kim gestured at Shego's hands, "-if they're bitten and infected, they usually turn on the coming full moon or the next. You saw me before—like that."

When Shego didn't say anything, Kim pressed on. "It's painful, the first few times. And sometimes you lose yourself… in it. The beast."

Shego raised her brows. "Sounds kinky."

Kim blushed. "Not like that! I mean, sometimes you don't remember that you're still… human. From what I heard from my mom, a lot of people who get infected don't turn back. Ever. She said it needs a lot of self-discipline to prevent that from happening. It's why sires, ones who haven't lost themselves, can communicate like they can with those they've infected."

"You guys go around biting people all the time?"

Kim shook her head violently. "No! Of course not. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that it happened, it was an accident. I know you probably won't accept that, but I am."

"Yeah, we'll deal with that later. Tell me more," Shego said.

"Oh, okay. Um, even in most cases, the bitten don't get infected. They have a high fever after, but they usually survive it and they stay human. It's usually mistaken for rabies."

Shego crossed her arms, thinking. "What about me, then? Your mom saw me the morning after. I was fine. But a few weeks later, I got sick out of nowhere and the only time I've ever gotten sick was when you sneezed in my face."

Kim flushed again, recalling the memory. "My mom said it could be because of your powers and your healing factor. It's the only thing that can explain what's been happening to you lately. I mean, we thought maybe you weren't infected, but when we were in Drakken's lair and silver got in you, that sort of confirmed it."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Shego murmured.

"I'm not sure, but my mom wants to keep you another night and let you go once you feel better. My dad knows, if you're wondering. Everybody's fine with it. Um, if you have anybody or family that you want to contact—"

"Leave my family out of this."

Kim jumped slightly at Shego's harsh tone. "I'm sorry."

Shego leaned back and closed her eyes. She tried to process it all, she really did. Still, there was still a small part of her that didn't quite believe any of this, that this was a dream or a really bad joke and any second, Kim was going to say "Gotcha!" and take a well-deserved plasma ball to the face.

She forced out a breath and heard, annoyingly, birds singing outside. Suddenly, a deep rage formed in the center of her chest, spreading to her arms and hands and the pit of her stomach. If this were true, how could everything look so normal? It was fucking bright and sunny outside and the fucking birds were singing. _Singing._

She knew she was being irrationally angry, which really was not an uncommon occurrence when she had brothers like she did, but it still took her several moments to loosen her shaking fists and calm her breathing. She began to count steadily in her head, a calming exercise her mother had taught her to rein in her anger and regain control. God, what was she going to tell them?

Kim watched the pale woman nervously. She'd told no lies and held nothing back; it never occurred to her to try to soften the blow. Shego was strong and didn't need a regurgitated truth. She knew Shego was angry, even if she didn't show it at first glance. But she was the only adversary Kim had ever respected and they'd fought for years; she knew Shego's body tics and hints. The way her chest rose and fell just a little too quickly, how the muscles in her arms were pulled taut and her lips drawn back slightly in a tense line.

"You know, your mom's a piece of work."

Kim blinked at the change in topic. "What?"

"Your mom." Shego opened her eyes and a small smile played over her lips. "She's interesting."

"Oh. Um, thanks. Did she say something to you?" Kim cocked her head slightly, frowning. Shego didn't look angry anymore and the mood switch threw her off.

"Something like that. Reminds me of my mom."

"Oh. What's she like?"

"My mom?"

"I mean, I don't mean to pry, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay—"

"It's fine. She's with my dad and my brothers in Go City. And I'd rather they hear this from me, so don't go calling them," Shego drawled, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Kim shook her head earnestly. "No, no, we wouldn't call or anything like that. My mom knows, she's a doctor and she considers you her patient, so there's patient confidentiality."

"Good." Shego closed her eyes. "And if you don't mind, Princess, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Shego-"

"Not gonna escape through the windows. Thief's honor." Shego didn't have to look to know the expression on Kim's face was filled with doubt.

"Really."

Kim sighed inwardly, feeling helpless and awful. "Okay, but call me if you need anything or if you're feeling pain."

"You got it." Shego murmured and turned her face away.

For the oddest reason, Kim thought, that hurt the most.

* * *

Anne sat at her desk, eyes on her computer and her fingers tapping. She'd had her suspicions of exactly who Shego was, but every time she promised herself that she'd confirm it, she never did. It'd never been a pressing issue, so it'd easily slipped her mind until she only shrugged it off.

But with the current situation, she needed to know everything she could about the villainess and with a few quick calls and the use of her midlevel Global Justice security clearance, she'd found the right person to ask, someone who Anne was already acquainted with, but had no idea of her relation to Shego: Special Agent Gabrielle Go.

Fuck.

Anne pinched the bridge of her nose. SA Go was well known for being rather abusive with her criminal arrests, but had largely been allowed to do her job without much noise from higher officers. In a few GJ conferences Anne had been required to attend as a civilian contractor and researcher, she'd heard grumblings that Betty Director gave SA Go special treatment because of her past background in GJ, but also because of Go's wife, Eva.

She had only met Eva Go once during a GJ fundraiser ball and had gotten the impression that she was a terrifying force on a mission: wrangle every single penny out of every attendee's checkbook, then charm her way back into their hearts and invite them to another fundraiser. A different form of thievery, Anne supposed, like Robin Hood. The irony didn't escape her.

Anne scowled ferociously, resembling her daughter when she didn't get her way. She certainly was not going to approach Shego's family, though she was contractually obligated to inform Global Justice of a newborn werewolf and, by extension, SA Go. She could play fast and loose with her dual duties, but first and foremost, she was a doctor and Shego was her patient, not one brought to her by GJ.

She could probably hide Shego's condition for some time if the villainess cooperated with her, but eventually, GJ would know. It was unlikely that Shego was going to be a danger to others anymore than she was before she'd been bitten and there was Kim to keep her in check.

As the doctor pondered her options, she nearly fell off her chair when she heard a bloodcurdling scream come from upstairs.

Kim beat her to Shego, who was standing in the center of the room, eyes wild and holding her arms before herself, fingers shaped like claws.

"It's gone," she whispered. "Don't come near me. Stay the fuck away, Kim. Stay away from me."

"Shego, what's wrong?" Kim said, face white. "What's gone?"

Shego choked and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. "My plasma. It's gone. I can't- I can't get it to come back. It's gone."

* * *

Author's Note: I hate cliffhangers, too. Also, the genre on this fic might change from humor to drama soon, I had no idea MC would get this serious O.o

And on another note, yes, Gabrielle and Eva Go are borrowed from P.D. Pirl. You'll see me use them extensively in MC and HW with either the same, similar or somewhat different backgrounds. While the background might change, their personalities will remain intact (because I adore them).


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Moon Cookies

**Chapter Four**

**Author: **Requ

**Author's Note: **I find that I don't really have much to say about this chapter, though I think it's a pretty good one and rather unusually long, especially for me.

I do have a question that I hope readers can answer in a review, if they leave one: How do you guys feel about futa?

…that is a rather ominous question, rofl!

Anyway, enjoy. Feedback is welcome, if not begged for. Besides, how can you resist puppy!Kim?

* * *

Shego stomped to her front door, chest tight with impotent rage and helplessness. Her breathing was still fast and shallow, her normally graceful manner gone, almost clumsy. In her mind, the moment when her fire failed her for the first time replayed over and over and over again and it only fueled the boiling rage within her

No one knew it, but to Shego, the flame was more than just a byproduct of surviving a falling comet. No, it wasn't just a convenient power, a get-out-of-jail-free card. The flame was a part of _her._ Her entire life, her entire being, who she was; green flames were not just her signature, but her fingerprint. It _defined_ her, it defined _Shego_, that infamous name that made cops from every damn corner of the planet scramble for either cover or an ill-fated quest for glory.

And it was gone. Gone without a trace or warning.

Her teeth ground together and her fists balled, nails almost cutting into her palms. Her heart beat fast and hard, her lungs dragging air in and out furiously, and she nearly wrenched her front door off its hinges with the force of her rage.

She expected to see her foyer, but what filled her vision was the business end of a sawed off shotgun.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart. Welcome home."

* * *

Doctor Anne Possible had the number for the head of Global Justice's direct line for a reason and the current situation rather screamed for her to use it.

"Director speaking. Did something happen to Kimberly?" Betty Director said curtly.

"No, Kim's fine. We have a bit of a problem," Anne said, searching for the right words even as she spoke.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Betty frowned at her phone from her desk; her direct line was strictly reserved for life and death emergencies.

"Am I on speaker? You sound a little distant."

"You are, but it's only my secretary with me here."

"Kim, ah, may have nipped Shego. Well, more like bit." Anne was normally more articulate than that, but the words escaped her.

"Bit as in… like in a cat fight? Wha- oh. Oh." Betty always forgot that little detail about Kim. The whole werewolf thing, that is. "Well, shit."

Then it dawned on her the enormity of the situation and her eyes rounded to the size of saucers. "Oh, holy mother of Christ."

Anne agreed mournfully. "She's only recently shown symptoms, but it's definitely affecting her other abilities. I don't know her past medical history, but her care falls under my jurisdiction."

"Amy, send Shego's medical and any other relevant files pertaining to her powers to Anne Possible, I want it there before the end of the day," Betty called out.

Amy, seated near the door with a laptop balanced on her knee, nodded and began typing furiously.

Betty reached for her GJ issue stress ball, squeezing it hard rhythmically. "Are-are you sure? I mean, that she actually bit Shego and it isn't just Shego getting a-a-a… oh hell, I don't know, rabies?"

Anne blinked at the phone in her hand and wondered if this woman really was the head of the world's top international law enforcement agency. "My daughter is not a rabid dog. Werewolves can't even get rabies, much less pass it on."

"You know what I mean," Betty muttered. "A werewolf Shego is a very bad thing."

"A rabid Shego might be better, but I wouldn't be calling you if I wasn't sure. Shego just left, I think she's unstable, angry. She's a potential danger, Betty. We tried to stop her-"

"We?"

"Kim and I. She went through the second floor window and screamed something about payback."

A door suddenly slammed hard loud enough that even Anne jumped from the other line. "Sorry, that was from my end," Betty muttered. "Amy, what the hell was that?"

Amy stuck her head out the door, pursing her lips. "I believe that was Special Agent Go. She was your next appointment; she was waiting in my office before I came in. Also, it appears that my door is frozen solid. Again" Amy added, sighing. She left the room and rummaged through her desk, fishing out a hair dryer.

Anne heard Amy and both women turned white.

"Fuck," declared Betty through the noise of her secretary's hair dryer. "Amy, call somebody to break the door down. And dammit, Go ruined another door. I should bill her."

"Should I send a squad to Middleton, Doctor?"

"And prepare a helicopter for me. I'm on my way now, Anne."

* * *

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Shego demanded, glaring at the shotgun's owner. If she hadn't gotten goddamned bitten by Kim bloody Possible aka werewolf girl, she'd have already fired up and melted the dumb hick's face off.

The woman, who could only be described as some sort of hillbilly, grinned. A cowboy hat perched jauntily on her head and her red hair was twisted into an incredibly long braid at her back. Her body was for the most part covered by a dusty leather tan trench coat that fell to the top of her mid-calf boots. Shego could spot what looked like an unbuttoned grey military uniform under the coat.

"Eyes up, darlin'," the woman chirped.

"Would help if you got your fucking gun out of my face," Shego snapped.

"I do apologize sincerely for that," she replied earnestly, though the gun didn't budge. "But see, I've been looking darned hard for you the past week and I ain't gonna let you slip away just yet."

"Who are you? A bounty hunter?" Goddamn it, she really was not in the mood to fight off one. Most weren't foolhardy enough to try to catch her, especially when she landed in jail whenever Kim foiled an evil plan and managed to arrest her, but a few stupid ones had tried. She'd made sure they didn't try again.

"Somethin' like that." She gestured to the living room, circling around Shego to allow her to walk first. "How 'bout we make ourselves comfy in the living room, darlin'. You can ask good ol' Lupe anything you want there."

She felt the gun press against the small of her back and started walking, mind racing. "What the hell kind of name is Lupe?"

The woman chuckled. "You're one to talk, aren't ya?"

Shego sneered as her eye caught on a potential weapon in the form of a table lamp. She slowed her stride just slightly and felt the barrel jab hard against her spine.

"I wouldn't try that, darlin'. You're not worth anything if you're dead, but trust me, I ain't trigger shy. I might still get something outta your hide."

"Asshole," Shego muttered and she sat down on her couch.

The intruder sat down across from her on the opposite couch, gun propped on her knee and aimed at Shego. She smiled, leaning back, almost lounging, on the couch with a happy sigh.

"You a free agent?"

"Now, don't trouble yourself with formalities, darlin'. I'm just a simple country gal. Call me Lupe and I hope you'll take kindly to me callin' you Shego." Lupe tipped her hat back, almost mockingly. Shego searched her smiling face for any hint of malice and found none. She felt insulted anyway.

"If you think you're going to collect that bounty on my head, you're an asshole and an idiot. I'll break out before they can even sign that check."

Lupe cocked her head to one side, curious. "Who said anything 'bout a bounty, darlin'?"

"Then what do you want? If it's money, you can kiss my ass," Shego snapped. "And get the fuck out of my house."

Lupe placed a hand over her heart, her face the picture of genuine hurt. "But my boys and I just got here."

Shego twitched and wondered how good her chances were of getting that gun away from her from over the coffee table. "There's more of you?"

"Sure are," Lupe replied cheerfully. "I ain't goin' by myself on a werewolf hunt."

Shego looked at the strange hillbilly suspiciously. "I thought not many people know about those. And how do you know about me? Did you bug my place?" She swore, wanting nothing more than to leap on the other woman. "I swear, if you bugged my place, you're in for a world of pain."

Taking her hat off and placing it on the coffee table, Lupe settled into the couch, looking like a fond parent getting ready to tell a bedtime story. "Some rich bastard out there wants you bad," she said casually. "Wants you bad enough to pay top dollar for our services and we ain't cheap, 'specially for a job like this one."

Shego sneered. "Lots of people want me and I never get caught. If your boss paid you just to get me, he should have saved his cash."

"As memory serves, darlin', a certain redhead catches you fair often."

The mere mention of Kim made Shego's mood fouler. "Fuck you. I don't stay in jail longer than a few days."

Lupe only smiled and put her feet up on the coffee table, knocking beer cans to the floor. Shego realized she hadn't drunken all those cans on her own.

"You asshole, you drank my beer?!" She yelled, outraged.

"I do beg your pardon," the beer thief replied, fishing in her coat pocket for something. She pulled out a crushed cigarette pack and stuck a sadly crooked cigarette in her mouth, lighting it one-handed once she dropped the pack back in her pocket. Her eyes never left Shego and her gun remained trained on her chest to Shego's disappointment. "Was damned good beer, too. My boys and I enjoyed it very much."

"I got those from Germany, goddamn it," Shego seethed. "Best lager in the goddamn world. You're fucking paying for that."

"But we didn't steal anything else from your lovely home," Lupe pointed out, giving the cigarette a long drag. "Not that there was much to take. You live like a damn Spartan 'side from a few odd bits and pieces here and there. Nice Greek statue on the second floor, by the way."

"I'm going to kill you." She glared murderously at the other woman, the desire to wrap her hands around her neck making her tense arms shake. "I'm going to kill you and your posse of asshats and whoever you're working for, and I'm going to laugh while I do it."

Lupe shrugged. "You got a nice temper on you. Can't be good for your blood pressure. Anywho, why don't you play nice while we wait for my boys?"

"Where are your 'boys'?"

The hillbilly sighed dramatically. "They're out at lunch. I drew the short straw today."

Shego sneered again. "Yeah, your boss paid too much."

"Oh, I'd like to think he got a bargain. See, it's expensive catching a were alive, what with the gear we need so's we don't get bit ourselves and putting y'all in a nice big silver cage. Then there are the tranqs we'll probably need to keep your yaps shut." Lupe rubbed the fingers on one hand together. "Someone's gotta pay for it. Don't even get me started on transport, fake IDs, weapons, ammo."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Lupe leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "Because nobody else can."

* * *

A few minutes after Shego smashed her window and Kim was cleaning up the broken glass, the hero dropped the broom in her hand and snapped her head in the direction Shego ran towards, frowning slightly.

Her posture straightened and she pulled the window frame open, climbing out to perch on the ledge as gracefully as a cat. She gazed in the direction of Shego's house and, without hesitation, leapt off the ledge and landed on her feet before sprinting away through the woods.

Once she was sure she was safely away, the hero stopped and stripped quickly, stowing her clothes away in a hollowed out tree trunk that still stood. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on the task at hand.

Turning outside of the full moon was still difficult for her and something she had not begun attempting until only a few months ago. Slowly, her mind focused on her body, at the way her heart beat slowly and steadily, her lungs drawing breath in rhythmically and she began to relax her limbs. It was even harder than usual when she knew something was wrong, that she had to get to Shego as quickly as she could, but she managed to begin the transformation after several frustrating minutes.

Her legs and arms lengthened and thickened, muscles stretching. Her abdomen widened into an impressive barrel-like chest, her back elongating and her shoulders and hips shifted to become more suited for four legged walking. Her neck thickened to support a head with a long snout, powerful jaws and long, pointed ears. Hands became large paws and a long plumed tail whipped out, swishing side to side.

Kim stretched her new body, digging blunt claws into the dirt and tensing muscles to make sure the transformation was complete. Satisfied, she raised her head and sniffed the air before leaping into a full tilt dash. Deep inside her chest, she felt the animal's joy in freedom, but her human mind kept complete control and her instincts guided her, keeping her away from other humans and towards Shego.

For an adolescent werewolf, Kim was an exceptionally agile and strong runner. She ground to a halt a hundred yards from Shego's house, detecting unfamiliar scents. The last time she'd been here, she could tell that Shego lived on her own and rarely had visitors from even farther away than where she stood now. Something was cloaking the house, masking its scent.

Kim's ears flattened and she, for the first time in her life, was unsure of what to do. A sense of unease filled her chest and she shifted from side to side, her animal instincts screaming for her to run while her human mind demanded she find Shego, a demand that grew steadily more insistent with each second she stood there.

With a soft whine, she began to tread carefully through the backyard, lowering her body towards the ground in an effort to make herself less conspicuous. Her eyes continually scanned her surroundings, for what she didn't know.

Then she finally caught a whiff of something: gunpowder. And a lot of it, far too much to come from just one or two guns, but at least a dozen of them. The fur around her neck and back stood up on end and her hackles raised, Kim dashed silently to the house.

She carefully braced her forepaws against the wall and peered through the living room window.

* * *

Shego was bored. Never mind that she was being held at gun point by a hillbilly of all people, which only made the notion all the more insulting. While she thought she could easily beat the idiot senseless, gun or not, she was still unsure of her reflexes. The burst of anger had fueled her body long enough to reach the house, but she was starting to feel fatigue set into her limbs and she'd rather not risk taking a shotgun spray in the chest.

Lupe was still gazing thoughtfully at Shego, broken cigarette sitting between her lips and the shotgun sitting propped on her thigh aimed at Shego. Shego glared back, though she was starting to feel as though it wasn't worth the effort. Her eyes drifted past the hunter's slightly tanned, thin face with its slightly upturned nose and cool blue eyes to the window behind her.

That was when Shego saw her.

A familiar large red wolf, dashed across the yard to the window, disappearing from view momentarily as it neared the house before it pressed its face close to the glass. Shego didn't dare move a muscle, keeping her expression impassive and slightly irritated. The irritation part wasn't faked; she was annoyed that the princess had the audacity to follow her _again_ and relief that she was going to make it out and not have to fight a crew of doubtlessly overweight rednecks with guns without her plasma to speed it along.

Kim cocked her head at Lupe, then dodged just in time; Lupe turned her head around, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, asshole." Lupe whipped around to face Shego, pulling her gun up.

Shego threw the half full beer can into the hunter's face, diving out of the shotgun's trajectory as Lupe yelped in surprise as the can and beer splashed her face.

Kim heard the yelp and the roar of the shotgun round and, bunching the muscles in her hind legs, she leapt through the windows, raining glass shards against the hunter's back before her own body slammed into the much smaller human.

"Goddamn it!" Lupe snapped as all two hundred and twenty pounds of werewolf crushed her face first against the floor, beer stinging her eyes. "Be a damn good dog and don't bite me," she muttered, snapping her elbow back to clip Kim's cheek. Kim snarled at the glancing pain and locked her jaws around Lupe's forearm, shoving her muzzle near the woman's face.

Feral green eyes stared into human blue ones for a long moment until Lupe grinned back. "Bad doggie. You bite any harder and you'll break my arm." Lightning quick, Lupe braced her free arm and shoved, righting her body face up and lashed out with her legs, slamming steel-toed boots into Kim's soft belly.

Shego staggered to her feet and lunged for the dropped shotgun near the struggling pair just as Kim yipped in agony, kicking it away before Lupe could grab it again. The moment her foot touched the gun, she grabbed the couch for support, suddenly feeling intensely light-headed. _Really bad time to feel like shit_, she thought dazedly, watching Lupe roll away from Kim and reach for something in her belt.

"Kimmie," Shego called out hoarsely. "I think the asshole's got another gun on her. Fucking cheater."

Kim dived under the coffee table just as a bullet whistled close enough past her ear to give her chills. She heaved upward, throwing the table up at Lupe and scrambled away as more bullets rained on her.

"God DAMN it, you lazy fucks, haul ass back here!" Lupe barked into her small radio, gripping it loosely in her injured hand. "I radioed y'all a damn near half hour ago, why don't I see your ugly faces here yet?!" Lupe threw her empty gun at Kim and pulled out another, injured arm starting to tremble. "Hell, this one's fast as a thievin' cat."

Shego smirked at that last comment and couldn't help but be slightly amused at the scene as Kim did what she did best: dodge. It was kind of funny watching her do it as a two hundred pound dog, but Shego was a bit out of commission as her eyes couldn't seem to focus and Lupe was firing wildly in every direction. She decided it was probably best that she didn't get hit by a stray bullet and crouched by the couch and broken coffee table.

"Cell phone'd be real nice right now," Shego said out loud. A loud crash that sounded like breaking dishes reverberated through the house, followed by what had to be falling pans. "Ugh... destroying my house, aren't they," she said to no one in particular. "Oughta calla cops on 'em. S'why a cell phone would be nice, but I don't have mine with me, always keep losing 'em. Ooghh...!" She threw her arm out to steady herself after a particularly dizzying wave hit her.

Her hand fell on something smooth and round. Shego looked down and couldn't believe her luck: an unmolested beer can was rolling placidly by her thigh. After a moment to consider if it was appropriate, she shrugged and managed to open the can relatively easily considering the way her head was currently spinning. It hissed pleasantly and she took a happy swig just as something that sounded very heavy, and very expensive, fell from the second floor.

"Better not be my Greek statue, y'fuckers!" she yelled, taking another swig. "Really really like that one. Got it on one of my first heists, too."

"Goddamn... overgrown mutt!" said Lupe from somewhere Shego couldn't see.

Shego giggled at that distant oath as Kim probably said something equally rude, but in dog. Or wolf? Maybe they were different languages? As she mulled this, Shego gazed down at the can and, mournfully, found it to be already nearly empty. Pouting, she threw the can across the room and began to look for another.

"Stupid bounty hunter," she muttered. "Drinkin' all my beer. Guess she had some help, huh? Gonna kill 'em. Yep, gonna kill 'em all dead, dead, dead…"

And this was how Gabrielle Go found her only daughter: in a mix of fine German lager and vertigo-induced stupor, searching the wreckage of her living room for another can. Gabrielle stood staring from the front door as she watched her daughter mutter about bounty hunters and puppies.

"Sweetie?" Gabrielle called out cautiously. She could clearly hear that there was a struggle going on in the second floor of the large house, but she'd come for one reason and that reason was currently crawling through the splintered, dusty, bullet-ridden mess.

Shego sat back on the floor and gazed up at the three hazy copies of her father. "Daddy?"

Gabrielle ran to Shego, not realizing that her heart had been in her throat, waiting to hear her daughter's voice and know she was unhurt. "I'm here, baby." She wrapped an arm about her shoulders, frowning at the frailness she sensed. "Is everything all right, baby?"

Shego tucked herself under her father's arm like a child. "Mmyeahhmm."

Gabrielle stroked a hand fondly over her dark hair. "You're not hurt?"

"Nuh-uh, daddy." Shego's lids drooped; she suddenly felt very sleepy and beer was really the last thought on her mind. Why had she wanted beer in the first place anyway?

"Do you think you can tell me who's upstairs, baby?"

Shego yawned sleepily. "Lupe... anna princess..."

Gabrielle frowned. "What?"

Shego sighed, as though she were talking to someone very slow. "Lupe. Says she hunts werewolves. An' Princess. Oh, right, forgot, s'only me calls her that." Shego yawned again, leaning against Gabrielle. "Kimmie."

"Kim Possible?" Gabrielle raised her brow. "You call Kim Possible 'princess'?"

Shego swatted playfully at her father. "'Cause she _is_! I mean, _look_ at her, all perfect an' she thinks she's all 'at, but really, she isn't -"

She was interrupted by a deafeningly loud crash followed by a thick cloud of dust and plaster enveloping everything in the room. Gabrielle automatically shielded Shego with her body, a hand placed over her sidearm. Shego sneezed and Gabrielle managed to pick out two dark figures covered in dust crawling out of the debris that was once the living room ceiling.

"Damned dog," Lupe panted, pulling a large splinter out of her hat and throwing it.

Kim bared her teeth when the splinter bounced off her side and shook plaster off herself, looking nothing like the pretty wolf Shego had seen just a while ago from the window. She nosed off a large plank of wood that'd been pinning her tail down.

"Is that Lupe, baby?" Gabrielle asked, pointing at the hunter who was fishing her braid from under a broken lead pipe. Shego could only nod as her lids finally slid shut.

"Hm." Gabrielle carefully lifted her daughter up on the couch, laying her coat over her before striding to the filthy hunter.

Lupe squinted as she gazed up at the looming figure over her, eyes finally catching on the familiar dark hair, long pale face and forbidding expression. She tipped her hat back respectfully, grinning. "Feelin' better, I hope? Last I saw, you was tipsy as my Uncle Tommy on payday. Even left your girlfriend here to do your battles for ya."

Without a word, Gabrielle drew back her fist and socked Lupe square in the face. Lupe, rendered thoroughly unconscious, toppled over without complaint.

Kim stared in wonder as the enemy she'd been locked in mortal combat with for the past few minutes simply fell to a single punch from someone who looked like a much, much taller version of Shego. In the heat of the moment, she also forgot that she wasn't supposed to let humans see her.

"Come here, Possible." Startled, Kim gazed up at the Shego lookalike. She'd tensed, ready to bolt. Gabrielle pointed to the spot next to her. "Come here. I'm not going to repeat myself."

Recognizing an alpha, Kim automatically lowered her head and whined, trotting to sit by Gabrielle's feet. She kept her eyes on the ground between her forepaws, not daring to look up to investigate the rustling noise coming from the older woman. Something about her manner said that Kim had to obey her or there would be hell to pay.

After a few seconds, Kim felt something wrap around her neck. She yelped softly.

"Be quiet." She was quiet.

When whatever was around her neck was secure, Kim looked down to see a belt settled around her neck like a collar. Gabrielle then walked to Lupe's unconscious body, pulling a pair of handcuffs out.

Kim watched her cuff one hand and lock the other end to heavy pipe that was weighed down by what looked like a bath tub. Finally, satisfied that the now captured bounty hunter was also secure, Gabrielle turned to Shego, picking up her daughter easily in her arms. She threw a cold look at Kim.

"Come. My car's outside."

Kim obeyed without a sound.

* * *

Gabrielle Go carried her daughter easily, though noted she had lost weight. She shifted Shego rest more on her shoulder and opened the passenger side front door, carefully arranging her body to rest comfortably on the seat. She reached down the side to lift the seat lever, reclining the chair back and fastened the seatbelt. As she straightened, she turned and found the damn werewolf gone.

She scowled. "You better not have run off. I put that belt on you so any witnesses would think you were just an overgrown pet mongrel and I want it back." Under her breath, she muttered, "Was an anniversary gift from the wife, too. She's going to kill me if she finds out it's gone."

Gabrielle was about to get in the driver's seat when she saw the mutt racing out of the house with something clutched between its jaws. It ran to the car and stopped short in front of Gabrielle, proudly presenting its find to her.

Though covered in plaster dust and clearly well-loved under it, Gabrielle immediately recognized her daughter's most prized possession. She carefully extracted the toy and brushed the dust off as best she could before reaching across the car to place the Pandaroo securely on Shego's lap.

Woman and werewolf stood staring at each other awkwardly until Gabrielle finally opened the back door. "In," she ordered, a little more gently than before.

Kim climbed into the backseat, lying down to keep herself out of sight.

As Gabrielle drove through Middleton, she called the nearest Global Justice office, giving her name and authorization code with orders to pick up Lupe at Shego's address. Kim realized with a shock that this woman, who identified herself as Gabrielle Go during the call, was a Global Justice agent. It'd never occurred to her to wonder what Shego's last name was, though if it was Go it'd make sense. She flicked her tail, pondering that bit of information.

Gabrielle Go as an agent explained the gun, which she had recognized as a GJ issue model and the handcuffs. _That's got to make for an awkward moment during family reunions. Would she have to arrest Shego or was she off the hook during her off-duty hours? _Kim wondered.

If she were human, she'd have giggled herself silly at the thought, but instead she only laid her head down on her paws. Before long, however, she realized that Gabrielle wasn't taking them to a Global Justice office, but to her house.

Anne stood by her front door and saw the dark sedan pull up the driveway. By the time Gabrielle was climbing out of the car, Anne was already standing by the car.

Gabrielle gave her a dark look. "Dr. Possible."

Anne blanched. "SA Go?"

Gabrielle was careful not to slam the door lest she wake her sleeping daughter. "Expecting someone else?" she sneered.

"Well, yes, actually. Is Betty Director-" Anne was interrupted by the roar of a helicopter descending on her lawn. Both Anne and Gabrielle shielded their eyes against the buffeting wind as three figures climbed out and crossed the lawn, one waving to the pilot to lift off.

Gabrielle growled, recognizing the newcomers. "Speak of the fucking devil."

Betty Director, Will Du, and a third person who was obscured behind Will, approached the car. Will saluted and did his best not to tremble under Gabrielle's cold gaze.

"S-S-Special Agent Go," he stammered, looking slightly pale under his natural tan.

Betty Director scowled, marched toe to toe to the much taller woman and shouted, "SA GO, MY DOOR. AGAIN. I SHOULD HAVE YOU COURT MARTIALED FOR INSUBORDINATION."

Gabrielle sneered down at her boss, completely ignoring Will. "Maybe you shouldn't have used speakerphone, shortie."

Betty flushed, but managed to keep her expression angry instead of embarrassed. "And maybe you should remember who's in charge, Go."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Maybe I would, if my boss wasn't a--"

Anne shoved herself between the two before the fight could turn ugly. "Now isn't the time for fighting. SA Go, do you have Shego with you?"

Gabrielle automatically went to the passenger side and opened the door. "You better take care of her, because this _thing--_" Gabrielle pointed to the backseat at Kim, who whimpered and ducked her head down in shame, "--is the cause of this entire fucking mess."

Anne examined Shego, who remained peacefully asleep, pressing her fingers to her pulse and frowned at the pale dust that came away. "Did something happen? She's covered in dust."

Gabrielle grunted and pushed Anne away slightly to carry Shego out of the car. "I found her at her house. There was someone there, a woman named 'Lupe.' She and your _thing_--_"_ Gabrielle emphasized the word with enough distaste to have Kim folding her ears and shrinking back again, "--were having a tussle. Trashed the entire place and then managed to cave in the living room ceiling. Shay is _lucky_ she didn't get caught in the _rubble_." Gabrielle angled another dark look at the red werewolf, who felt very small indeed under that frozen glare.

Anne also narrowed a look at her daughter, but opened the backseat door to let her out. "I'm sorry about that. She means well. I didn't know she'd gone after your daughter."

Kim reached into the seat Shego recently vacated and drew back with Pandaroo in her mouth.

Anne raised a brow. "You brought your Pandaroo, Kim?"

Gabrielle managed to snatch the plushie away from Kim while holding Shego in her arms. "It's Shay's," she muttered gruffly.

Anne, used to her own daughter keeping a stuffed animal, didn't comment. Betty's mouth, however, twitched. Gabrielle shot a venomous look at her, daring her to laugh.

Kim finally saw the third person who'd arrived with Betty. Her jaw dropped, which was an odd feeling, especially as a werewolf.

_BONNIE?!_

Betty noticed her fixed gaze and glanced at the unnaturally silent teenager standing apart from the group. Anne also raised her brows, recognizing her as well.

Betty coughed. "I beg your pardon for my poor manners. Though I'm sure you've met, this is Bonnie Rockwaller. My secretary."

* * *

In the living room of the Possible residence, everybody either sat or stood in various states of silence. Kim had rushed upstairs and turned as soon as she got back inside while Gabrielle and Anne took Shego to Kim's bedroom. Shego remained blissfully asleep and apparently unhurt. "Just some sensitivity to silver," Anne had said.

Now they were all gathered in the living room. Kim and Bonnie were staring at each other with equal measures of dislike and distrust, Gabrielle was standing against the wall with her arms crossed, Will was looking at anything but Gabrielle, Betty was sitting on the couch squeezing a stress ball, and Anne was sipping sedately at her coffee.

Kim was the first to break the silence. She shifted nervously; if she still had a tail, it would have been tucked very deeply between her legs. "Ahh, umm, Mrs. G--"

"SA Go," Gabrielle snapped.

"SA Go!" Kim yelped, feeling like a dressed down soldier before a drill sergeant. She heard Bonnie snicker behind her and she steeled her shoulders.

"I-I-I'm sorry for biting your daughter," Kim blurted out, feeling as though the words tripped over themselves. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it, it was really an accident, it won't happen again and if you want, you can yell at me, and I'll try my best to help Shego all I can!"

Gabrielle still looked irritated while Betty and Anne watched Kim with bemused expressions. Kim clenched her fists and closed her eyes, looking like a virgin sacrifice ready to be carried off to the nearest volcano god.

"So what happened to Amy?" Anne asked conversationally, as though nothing had happened.

"Oh. She, ah, quit," Betty mumbled.

"Really? She was just on the phone with you not too long ago, wasn't she?"

Betty shifted guiltily. "Well, she technically transferred. Said she couldn't take anymore frozen doors…" Betty threw Gabrielle a dirty look. The taller woman responded with a sneer that was reminiscent of her daughter's own.

"And Bonnie filled in?" Anne prodded.

Betty flushed slightly. "Bonnie is my niece. I was actually on the way over when my sister – her mother – called me. She'd been bringing it up for a while that Bonnie might be more suited for work at GJ, though I suppose I hadn't looked very hard. She insisted that a job at GJ would, ah, be good for Bonnie and the opportunity came up. And it'd be convenient. For both of us, I mean." Betty tugged at her collar uncomfortably. "That was why we were late, actually. Had to stop the helicopter to pick up Bonnie."

Anne nodded as though this were nothing out of the ordinary. "Of course. Kim's a bit busy with missions for an actual job like that, but she gets by with babysitting jobs, don't you, sweetie?"

Kim nodded obediently, though still looked at Bonnie with intense suspicion. Bonnie remained silent, sulking in the living room corner.

"Enough of the small talk. What about my daughter?" Gabrielle bit out, arms crossed even more firmly against her chest. "She got bit by an overexcited teenage mongrel and she's lost weight and she's weak. What's going to happen to her now?"

Anne put her coffee down, straightening herself. "Well, as I said before, I don't know what precisely is going to happen. Her powers are fighting very hard against the venom and it appears that it's draining her energy. From what Kim's told me, she's especially sensitive to silver, much more so than normal. I don't think her condition will be life-threatening – " Gabrielle growled at that, " – but I think eventually, she'll make a full recovery."

"As what, a monster?" Gabrielle fisted her hands, leveling cold blue eyes at the neurosurgeon. "None of this was her fault and I don't understand how someone can _accidentally_ bite another. Especially when something like this can happen. And how the fuck _did_ that happen anyway?" She wondered.

Kim coughed and looked resolutely at the ceiling. Bonnie sniggered at her.

Anne gazed back, expression serious. "I know this is hard to take, but you have to understand that we can't stop the venom. We've researched it, but there's nothing that can be done once it's entered the bloodstream."

"Then _find_ a way to do it," Gabrielle snarled. "Isn't that what GJ pays you for? To – " She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

* * *

Eva Go was uncharacteristically angry. Normally, she was a very understanding wife. She really was. After all, she was raised with excellent breeding and manners. To lack poise and grace in public was a heinous sin in her eyes, something a well bred lady did not do. It was akin to picking one's nose at the dinner table.

But how else could she have reacted when a dinner date that she had planned _months_ in advance for just her and her husband was suddenly canceled because the most important part of it – her husband,_ who was very shortly going to die slowly and painfully, the bastard_– didn't show?

When her own husband, in other words, stood her wife up?

So, Eva did what any wife would do. She gathered her children together and tracked her errant husband down so she could peel the skin off her bones (in private, of course).

* * *

Anne opened the door and blinked at the woman with four young men standing behind her in jumpsuits. She was stunning, to say the least, with lightly tanned skin and sweeping blonde hair in a very elegant and fashionable dinner dress. Her face was a sculptor's dream with full lips, a gently curving jaw and straight nose. Her eyes, which Anne was sure would normally have been a warm chocolate brown, were slightly cool as she gazed at the doctor.

"Eva? Eva Go?" Anne queried, racking her brain to match the name to the face. It'd been at least a year since she last saw the woman.

Gabrielle stared from over Anne's shoulder at the front door and spotted her wife.

"WOMAN." she bellowed from behind Anne, who clapped a hand over her ear in surprise. A vein bulged precariously over Gabrielle's left temple. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home in Go bloody City, dammit, not following me about. How many times have I told you that?"

Team Go quailed from behind their mother and none were sure which parent they should be more terrified of or for. Betty squawked and blanched from across the room and scurried out of sight with Will not far behind her, equally pale. Bonnie only cocked her head slightly, curious, while Kim stared hard at Eva, then at Gabrielle, then at Eva again.

Eva smiled prettily up at her husband and sidestepped Anne, placing a hand on Gabrielle's arm.

"Did you, perchance, _forget_ about our dinner date, darling?"

Gabrielle blinked, then paled. Then paled again until Anne feared she would simply expire on the spot.

"That... that was _tonight_?" Her voice was no more than a strangled croak.

Eva's smile tightened imperceptibly. "Why, yes. Nine o'clock at the Windsor, in point of fact. Since you were gone for so _very_ long on that interminable three-week business trip, I'd thought a nice evening out would do us a world of good. I seem to remember telling you about it..." Eva added playfully, though her smile didn't quite reach her dark eyes.

Gabrielle knew it was hopeless, but glanced down at her watch anyway. It read 10:45 up at her mockingly. She gulped.

Eva's hand tightened over Gabrielle's arm. "Why don't you be a dear and come with me, darling? There's a... _personal matter_ I would quite like to discuss with you. Would you be so gracious as to excuse us for a moment, Doctor Possible?" Anne nodded dumbly, at a loss for what else to do. Eva dragged her spouse away. Gabrielle looked as though she was being led to the electric chair.

After a few minutes, Eva returned, her now bone-white husband stumbling unsteadily along behind her. "Good evening, Doctor Possible," she greeted cordially. "We've met, I believe?"

Anne shook the outstretched hand. "I believe so."

"Ellie – Gabrielle – tells me Shannon is here, and that she isn't feeling well. I am her mother and I do believe it's time to take her home."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Very special thanks go to Ffordsoon who did an amazing job tightening up this chapter that had some rather unattractive sentences and did a generally great job at making Shego sound like a very cute drunk.

Also, in case you are alarmed, my asking about futa is not about Gabrielle. Her wife just likes referring to her spouse as her husband (I also find that cute, btw, so indulge this author).


End file.
